Rufan
The Rufans are a race of mammalian sapients native to the planet Macropus in the Viperius Galaxy. They have built many colonies in space, and some have built homes on Centro. Physiology Appearance Rufans are tall, furry beings, with red fur. They have animalian heads, with very large ears. Their eyes are completely black, and they have whiskers on their noses. They have two very strong legs, and two arms. In the wild, they use their strong legs to leap and run away from predators. Their long, stiff tails balance them while running. Senses Although their sense of sight is not great, their other senses make up for this. They can smell another creature from up to fifty feet away, and their hearing is superb. Reproduction Rufans reproduce sexually; there are males and females, which must mate to produce a child. After mating, the female will lay three to five soft-shelled eggs, which she and her mate guard viciously. After two months of incubation, the eggs hatch. When born, the young Rufans are little more than blobs of pink flesh, blind and immobile. The mother nurses them through pores in her skin; the milk is gelatinous in nature, and simply oozes out into the young one's waiting pallates. At the age of 15, young ones are considered sexually and psychologically mature. Sapience Culture The Rufans culture revolves around a code of ethics that few can bear to break. This code tells them that they may do whatever they like, as long as they do not cause harm or suffering to other Rufans. This code does not extend to other sapients, however. Males and females alike have equal rights in Rufan culture. Society Rufan society is ruled by a group of wise elders, who make all major decisions for the citizens. During war time, an emergency general is elected, who leads them with absolute control until the war ends. Crime and Punishment Punishable Rufan crimes include murder, robbery, and rape. However, the code of ethics amongst Rufans ensures that such crimes rarely occur. Those who do commit such crimes are exiled from Rufan territories. Religion Rufans are largely irreligous, although most believe that the universe was created by a Supreme Creator. Technology The Rufans have invented FTL technology, which they use on large starships to explore space. These ships are armed with large energy weapons, and nuclear missiles. Infantry units carry weapons manufactured by Paragon Weapons Systems. History Thousands of years ago, the Rufans existed as a small number of empires, struggling for world domination. However, all of these empires were devastated by plagues which left only a handful of villages unscathed. These villages began to rebuild the previous society, and eventually unified and entered a period of learning and science, during which they built their first starships. After this, they began to explore space, and came into contact with most other Viperian sapients. However, in the year 4,000,003, the species was, for an unknown reason, targeted by the Verplaatsen, and wiped to near-extinction. Only a handful of settlements on colony worlds remain. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Animals